


Happy Anniversary, Spoby!

by spobydeckerstar



Category: Pretty Little Liars, spoby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spoby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar
Summary: Spencer and Toby after all the Alex drama needs to establish their relationship again, so in their anniversary they decide to take a car trip.





	Happy Anniversary, Spoby!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate their anniversary but right now I'm posting this story here. My mother tongue it’s not english so i’m sorry if it has some mistakes.

Spencer was still in the barn, finishing packing her suitcase. She would spend the weekend with her boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh in New York to celebrate their eighth anniversary. She could hardly believe that it had been eight years since that first kiss outside the motel on the side of the road.

They had just got back together, only had a few months since all the mess with her psychopath twin sister and the ghosts were still strong and recent inside the two of them so Spencer and Toby had decided to start slowly, taking step by step.

The first kiss after the event had happened a few weeks later, but before that the two of them spoke to each other every day. They were out to dinner when they decided to resume their relationship. They loved each other very much, that was the clearest thing they both knew in their lives.

Both Spencer and Toby were doing therapy, alone and together, Dr. Sullivan was being as helpful as always and it was her who had the idea of this trip. According to her, they needed to be alone, away from Rosewood, discovering together the new nuances of their relationship.

Toby rang the bell a few minutes later waking Spencer from her thoughts.

“Hey.” She smiled leaning toward him for a quick kiss. Toby smiled in that shy little boy form that Spencer loved and she could not resist smiling too.

“Are you ready?” He asked, entering the barn when Spencer let him.

“I just need to get my cell phone and we can go.” She ran to her room, picking up the phone, and headed back to where Toby was.

He carried Spencer’s suitcase and led it to the truck. Spencer got on the side of the hitchhiker and soon they were leaving Rosewood.

Spencer could not deny it, it was a relief to see the “You’re leaving Rosewood” sign, it was as if she could finally breathe. She risked a quick glance toward her boyfriend beside her, he had a corner smile and was relaxed. As if he could feel Spencer’s gaze on his face, he glanced at her quickly, then looked back to the road.

Guilt still consumed her. Toby did not deserve to go through what happened with Alex, not after Jenna … It had all been her fault, everything bad that had happened to him had been caused by her.

“Do not even think about it, Spence,” he murmured seriously. Toby knew her well enough to know what she was thinking “It was not your fault.”

“Everything that happened to you was my fault.” Spencer glanced at the window, watching the trees pass like ghosts.

“You cannot go on thinking like this, otherwise we’ll never be able to move on.” He was right as always and Spencer knew it, but forgetting was something she still had not been able to do.

“How can I forget that you spent years in a reformatory for something that my friends and I did? How can I forget that you were accused of killing someone who had not even died to begin with?”

“Spencer …” Toby warned, but she continued.

“How can I forget that crazy bitch raped you twice just to try to hurt me?”

Spencer had just stopped talk when the truck made a strange noise and stopped working.

“What the fuck…” Toby tried to put the truck to work again, but this time it made no noise. He got out of the car and Spencer followed him, they went to the hood of the car and the smoke came out from inside making them both cough.

“Great.” Spencer picked up the cell phone and tried to call for help, but there was no sign on that particular spot on the road. It was late afternoon, the weather was colder than before considerably, Spencer could already feel the cold wind touching her skin “Wonderful anniversary…” She grunted.

“We need to find somewhere to stay the night.” Toby ignored her comment and said after trying to call from his cell phone without being able to either.So they did, they took the truck out of the street and walked a few miles until they found a motel where they could spend the night. Toby informed the receptionist what had happened and it was agreed that early the next day the attendant would call a workshop.

A laugh escaped Toby when he received the key to the room they were going to stay. 215.

“Déjà vu,” Spencer said as they entered the room.

"I’m going to take a shower,” Toby let her know, giving a small kiss to the top of her head and headed for the bathroom. Spencer looked around thinking, what place would be more meaningful to the two of them than spending their anniversary at a motel just like where their first kiss happen? What better place for a fresh start they needed so much?

Spencer smiled with a bright idea.

****

Everything was alright, the receptionist had been happy to help her, especially with the money Spencer gave to him. Spencer went back to the room where Toby was still bathing. She took off her own clothes and joined him, Toby was distracted and did not even notice her entrance until Spencer hugged him by the waist, kissing his back.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” He turned around, facing her.

“I love you,” Toby wrapped his hands around her face, giving her a soft kiss.

“I love you too.”

“Everything will be fine. We’re going to be fine,” he was serious and Spencer strongly believed in that too.It was over. They had gone through so many bad things and now it was finally over.

Yeah, as long as they were together they would be fine.

****

Later, Spencer told him he would have a surprise and that it was up to Toby to clean up. She had an excited and nervous smile at the same time when they entered the motel’s little restaurant. The place was small and a bit sloppy and messy, but it was nice and cozy. Some candles lit the place, leaving a romantic air.

“Spence …” Toby looked at her excitedly.

“I thought, well, since we were here, we could celebrate anyway.”

“It’s beautiful, really.”

They sat at the only table that had in the place, it was not a holiday weekend so they were pretty much the only ones staying there. A waiter poured a wine Spencer had never heard before and then the food arrived. It was all simple, nothing too fancy, but the food was delicious and the company even better.

“Why are you looking at me?” Toby asked as he felt Spencer’s gaze on him.

“Because you’re beautiful,” she said simply. Toby reached up his hand to find hers and gently squeezed.

“Is you who see me like this.”

“Seriously, Tobes. You are the most beautiful human being I know, inside and out. Never doubt it. I’m very lucky to have you. ”

“We both have,” he concluded.

“So… Do you want to go back to the bedroom?” - Spencer looked seductively and Toby laughed out loud, he knew what she was thinking.

****

The scrabble game was exciting, almost tied, he was winning by only a few points of difference.

“Thank you for the G.” - He completed the last word, winning the game.

“It’s not fair!” Spencer frowned. If there was something that had never changed is that she hated to lose in any situation. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth to get ready to sleep, when she returned to the room the game was still on the bed.Toby was standing at the side of the bed, his arms crossed, and he was watching her closely.

“The game is not over yet.” Toby said and nodded to her to look at the board and so she did. Spencer opened her mouth in surprise when she read what was written, she looked back at her boyfriend, he was on his knees and had a small box in his hand.“I had planned this differently,” he began. “We were going out for dinner in New York, then we would walk in the streets there, maybe go to the Central Park and then I would ask. But instead, we’re in a motel somewhere down the road that I do not know exactly where it is,” Spencer smiled, letting a few tears of happiness flow. “But the point is…” Toby continue, “no matter where we are, all that matters is that I’m with you, and that’s what I want to do for the rest of my life. You appeared in my life like a light illuminating my path, like a breath of fresh air that I immensely needed and even after so long, so much has happened since our first kiss eight years ago, I still feel my heart pounding every time that I see you, I still feel butterflies in my stomach every time I kiss you. I cannot imagine my life without you, Spencer Hastings, I know we still have a lot to overcome, but let’s do it together. So… Will you marry me?"She was staring at him, tears streaming freely down her face now, Spencer did not know if she could speak some coherent word after all that speech, but she took a deep breath before replying,"All I want in this life is to marry you.”


End file.
